Male Crocodile
Male Crocodile is a crocodile that resides in the Pride Lands. He is a member of Makuu's Float, notable for being the crocodile that is most frequently seen by his leader's side. Appearance Male Crocodile is stubbier than his leader, Makuu, and his light green underbelly is more greener in comparison. Unlike Makuu, his underbelly does not reach up to his nostrils. His face is much broader than Makuu's. The rest of his body is green, with dark green scales running along his back and tail. Just underneath his forelegs are two small light green spots (a different color to his underbelly), and he has three larger spots on his tail. His eyes are brown. Personality Male Crocodile is a loyal follower, ready to do anything his leader, Makuu, suggests. He will speak up if he thinks he knows what Makuu is thinking, regardless of if he actually does or not. Male Crocodile seems to be one of Makuu's closer friends from the float, and is the only member to be seen with him alone. At times, he can be understanding and helpful when he needs to be. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Bunga walks through Male Crocodile's mouth and he snaps at the honey badger during Zuka Zama. The Rise of Makuu Male Crocodile approaches Basi, waiting for his leader Pua to make arrangements. He watches as Makuu challenges his leader to a Mashindano, and follows them to the fight itself. He witnesses Makuu's victory, and follows him into Lake Matope. Later, under Makuu's words, they take over Big Springs. They stand their ground until Kion gives a demonstration of the Roar of the Elders, which prompts Makuu to take his float away, back to their real home. Bunga the Wise During Bunga the Wise, Male Crocodile can be seen waiting in the queue for Bunga's advice. The Kupatana Celebration Male Crocodile attends Kupatana along with his leader, Makuu. He glares angrily at some of Dogo's Brothers when they invade the celebration. Fuli's New Family When Bunga incorrectly mistakes Rafiki's words, he believes that he is immune to everything and pops open Male Crocodile's mouth at Hakuna Matata Falls, dancing inside. Noticing the angry crocodile and the danger he is putting himself in, Fuli dashes over and snatches him up in her mouth. She rescues him just in time, right after Male Crocodile bites down. Never Roar Again Male Crocodile pops out of the water when Makuu overhears that Kion is no longer going to use the Roar of the Elders. Male Crocodile asks if they're going back to Big Springs, but Makuu has other ideas and decides to take over the Flood Plains. They later take over the Flood Plains as planned. When Makuu fights Fuli, Male Crocodile is left to take care of Beshte and Bunga. The crocodiles eventually get the upper-hand in battle, and surround them. Before any harm comes to them, Kion, Ono and his mother, Nala, approach them and ask them to leave. They refuse so two crocodiles push Nala into the water, and Male Crocodile guards her from Kion. Although Kion refuses to use the Roar directly, he is able to channel his power in a new way, pushing Male Crocodile away whilst saving his mother from harm. Ono's Idol Male Crocodile makes a silent cameo appearance during the song Hadithi the Hero. Beshte and the Hippo Lanes Male Crocodile and Makuu locate Young Rhino in the Flood Plains, all tangled up in the reeds and mud. Before they can feast, Beshte arrives. This isn't enough to deter Makuu, but when Basi arrives, he calls for Male Crocodile to leave with him, stating that one little rhino isn't worth the effort. Later, Male Crocodile, Makuu and some other float members notice that Basi is injured, and approach him during a rain storm. Beshte comes to defend his father from the crocodiles, which causes Male Crocodile to back down. However, he and his float members are reminded by Makuu that they outnumber them and that they are crocodiles, which gives them a confidence boost. Beshte then leads his father out of the clearing, and the crocodiles give chase. They soon halt upon hearing Bupu's Herd stampeding towards them, having been led by Beshte into their path. They dive down, but are trodden on by the sable antelopes. When they get up, Beshte orders them to leave, and they do so, in pain. Ono the Tickbird Male Crocodile appears with a few other float members when Makuu summons them to make a meal of Kifaru, who ends up getting his horn stuck in a tree. Before they can strike, the Lion Guard arrive. Male Crocodile is seen fighting against Ono and when he sees an opening to attack Mwenzi, he makes an attempt do so so. But the rhino manages to get himself free just in time and sends Male Crocodile flying. A short while later, Male Crocodile leaves with the rest of his float, defeated. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie When Ono guides a group of Sable Antelopes down a dead end canyon to help calm them, he accidentally wakes Makuu's Float in the process. Male Crocodile witnesses a mild dispute between his leader, Makuu and fellow float member Kiburi, as the pair argue over the next step, concerned about being awake during the Dry Season. When Makuu leaves to speak with Simba over a new water supply, Kiburi takes over the float, stating that they're crocodiles and thus should take whatever they want. Male Crocodile agrees, and follows Kiburi. When Makuu returns, he is furious that they disobeyed a direct order, especially since he and Simba have found them a water supply. The Lion Guard lead them to their new water source, which leads to overcrowding. Male Crocodile watches in shock as Kiburi challenges Makuu to a Mashindano. He then watches the Mashindano right next to King Simba and his family, and hears Kiburi's claim that his crocs have taken down King Simba after he taps out. When it is revealed that he is wrong, Male Crocodile watches as he is exiled from the Pride Lands. He then joins his leader, returning to their new watering hole for the dry season. Rafiki's New Neighbors Male Crocodile is seen during Three of a Kind. He is disturbed by Mzaha and Furaha, before Chama passes by, sweeping mud into his face. Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas When Bunga wants to give his uncles the best Christmas ever, Male Crocodile agrees to join in with the celebrations. After rehearsing all night, they are about to give up until Bunga reveals to them how important it is to him, and why. They return and perform The Twelve Ways of Christmas with the other animals. The Morning Report Kion remembers the day when he first met Male Crocodile and his float. After ditching Zazu, he and Bunga make their way over to Pua's watering hole, where Bunga shows his bravery by ordering the crocodiles to move out of their way. They laugh and are ordered to leave, but Bunga refuses, challenging Makuu by mistake. When Kion also steps up to save his friend, the crocs start to circle around the pair until Zazu drops down to introduce Kion as Simba's son. Male Crocodile is shocked, but rules are rules, which even Simba respects, and they have every right to eat him. Zazu agrees, and offers himself in exchange for Kion's freedom, by leaping into Makuu's mouth. Male Crocodile is shocked by his bravery, and watches as Pua pardons them. The Little Guy Male Crocodile attacks another float member under Makuu's guidance. The Lion Guard notice and start to intervene, believing them to be fighting without a reason. A gecko named Hodari halts their actions, explaining how the crocodiles are merely training to improve their techniques. Ono dejectedly confesses that he forgot, and the Guard apologize to Makuu, and Male Crocodile resumes training. Just then, Ono notices a herd of buffalo stampeding towards them. Kion warns Makuu, who in turn orders his float to move to higher ground, on a nearby cliff. Although everyone gets away from the herd, their stampeding causes a rockslide, which ultimately injures their leader. Makuu orders his float to continue sparring, while the Lion Guard return to their Morning Patrol. As they continue, Beshte and Hodari approach him, with the hippo explaining how his gecko friend has a question he'd like to ask. After stuttering, Makuu orders him to spit it out, eager to continue training. Hodari does so, and asks him if he can join his float, and to Give a Little Guy a Chance. But the float laugh him away, unable to see any benefits in a tiny gecko joining their crew. Much later, Makuu discovers from the Lion Guard that Kiburi and his float have recently been spotted in the Pride Lands. They offer him some help, but he refuses, stating that crocodiles can take care of themselves. Not too long after, Kiburi's float approaches Makuu's, and the two engage in combat. Having learned all their moves from Hodari, Kiburi's float are easily able to counter the moves from Makuu's float members, with Male Crocodile surprised to see Tamka easily about to take him out. Ono soon spots the ongoing attack, and, although Makuu never wants assistance, the Guard decide that on this occasion he needs it. They approach the battle scene, and start defending Makuu's float from their attackers. With their help, and the help of Hodari, Kiburi's float are defeated, and Kion proceeds to use the Roar of the Elders to send them home. Having seen Hodari's immense bravery, Makuu commends the little gecko and offers him a position in the float if he is still interested. When he accepts, Makuu announces him as an honorary crocodile, leaving Hodari to swell up with pride as Male Crocodile and the other float members chant his name in unison. Cave of Secrets Male Crocodile makes a brief appearance as a cave painting in the song "The Wisdom on the Walls". Pride Landers Unite! The Army of Scar tries to take over Makuu's Watering Hole but Kion's team of Pride Landers comes to save the day. Battle for the Pride Lands Male Crocodile and his float helps everyone in the Pride Lands fight agaisnt Scar's army. That night Scar comes on top of Pride Rock and says that the Lion Guard is gone. However Kion says that he's wrong and they're okay. The herds are about to give up but Kion convinces them to help. Janja soon tells everyone how to defeat Scar. Simba doens't trust him at first but Makuu convinces him. Janja says that Kion's roar will defeat Scar. The next day Kion leads everyone into the Outlands to attack. Later Kion and the guard comes out of the volcano and says that Scar has been defeated. Makuu's float then says goodbye to the Lion Guard as they search for the Tree of Life. Return to the Pride Lands Male Crocodile can be seen when Beshte reunites with the Pride Landers. Male Crocodile also watches the contest between Vitani and Kion's Guards to see who's the better Guard. Songs *''Bunga the Wise (song)'' *''The Twelve Ways of Christmas'' (rehearse) Trivia *Male Crocodile is voiced by Gerald Rivers, the same person who voiced his former leader, Pua. *Male Crocodile's model is used for a member of Kiburi's Float. Category:Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Crocodiles Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Reformed Characters Category:Adults